A main aim of our present researches is to seek and study the switches that change message pathways during Pavlovian conditioning. By overlaying message maps made at different stages of conditioning the branch points where messages move into new pathways can be identified. By studying changes in background activity caused by training, dynamic "engram-like" processes can be identified. We believe these are temporary memories. A different family of changes can be identified by studying response changes that continue to "grow" after training ceases (during extended time-out periods several hours long). We belive these are lasting structural changes. A second main aim is to study the positive and negative reinforcement systems and especially their relation to the three monoamine centers of diencephalon, midbrain and medulla. Hopefully this will clarify both the underpinnings of the self-stimulation phenomenon and the role of the amines in the CNS. One possibility is that the amine centers will turn out to play an executive role related to both regulatory and associative mechanisms. A new goal is to characterize dynamic features of cortical processing during organized behavior. In these studies the "whisker" columns of rat cortex are studied while stimulation of their respective fields (by implanted whisker electrodes) is integrated into meaningful chains of goal-directed behavior.